Warm & Cozy
by Cornerofmadness
Summary: Cozy is the order of the day.


**Title **Warm & Cozy

**Disclaimer** Not mine, , Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it

**Summary/Teaser** Cozy is the order of the day.

**Notes ** written for cozy_coffee for the prompt Any, any, cozy hoodie and for scribesds who, when I asked, gave me the prompt 'hygge.'

XXX

He had no case to occupy his mind and Malcolm couldn't call Gil and beg for one again. He expected Gil to throttle him with his own tie at this juncture and that was beside the point. It was Sunday and Gil was off duty. After three tremendously bad nights, Malcolm almost welcomed the day off. Yes, he needed things to occupy his mind but Gil had also been right: no one should _need_ what they saw in their cases.

Malcolm had other interests and he fully intended to indulge them today. Mother had given him a book on the Danish concept of Hygge in her well meaning but often off the mark attempts to improve his mental state. This one hadn't been so bad. On a cold blustery day like today he could commit himself to Hygge. He'd already planned it out. Back in his loft he had a thick fuzzy blanket and one of his pillows situated on the couch so he could curl up and watch some of his favorite movies, if he didn't simply read. He had his coffee pot primed with the best coffee ready to be turned on when he returned.

No food in the house meant he did have to hike out to get some food. Sure, he could have called for delivery but he needed some exercise. He wasn't in the mood for a run but a nice walk was just the thing. Malcolm enjoyed stretching his legs. He had pulled on some comfy cargo pants and the deeply emerald hoodie his sister had given him to 'brighten up his wardrobe' after having decided it was too monotone gray and boring. He had rolled his eyes at the time but he kept the hoodie because the soft warmth of it felt amazing against his skin. He even didn't mind the fleece lined hood. Certainly, it was cozier than a three-piece suit.

The walk to the deli had been a slow one, just an amble so he could people watch and planned out what to get beyond their delicious soup. Malcolm could live on their matzo soup; hell he practically did. His stomach wasn't burning, twisting or otherwise sour today so he wanted to put in a bit more food in it. Once there he got three containers of the soup so he could put some away in the freezer for later, blintzes for the morning or even dessert if he was up to it because they were usually okay for him to eat. He decided to live dangerously and try for the kasha varnishkes and a side of noodle kugel. Yes, it was a lot of starchy things but they always seemed easy on his stomach.

Burdened with two big bags of food, he almost regretted walking but it felt wasteful to call for a ride for only a few blocks. Malcolm turned and bumped into someone. "Sorry," he said, taking a step back. He widened his eyes. "JT? Didn't expect to see you here."

"How do you know my…" JT's jaw flopped open and Tally grinned at him. "Bright? Are you kidding me? You actually own something other than a suit? Who knew?" He snorted.

Tally slapped his arm. "Be nice. Happy to see you again, Malcolm."

"Same here, Tally."

"What are you doing here besides the obvious?" JT nodded to the bags.

"I live nearby."

"JT is taking me shopping." Tally smiled. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

Malcolm noticed JT's eyeroll at the invite but he didn't protest. Maybe JT was beginning to be less constantly annoyed with him. "Thank you, but I have plans."

"Why does that make me very nervous?" JT eyed him.

Malcolm echoed the eye roll. "I'm curling up on the couch with my soup and watching movies."

"See?" Tally patted JT's arm. "He can be normal. You lose the bet. Lunch is on you."

JT narrowed his eyes at his wife as Malcolm shot him a sour look. "Just don't tell Dani or I'll owe her too."

"Being all snuggled in sounds good to me," Tally said to Malcolm. "Go enjoy yourself."

"I will. Have a nice day."

Malcolm left them and carted all his food home. Within fifteen minutes of arriving back home, Sunshine stretched her wings while he made a nest on the couch, coffee on the table and a bowl of soup resting on his belly. As he watched Middle Earth play across the screen, Malcolm carved slivers off his matzo ball. The rich broth danced on his tongue. He could see why people called this medicine. It lifted his spirits. He'd not been this content in a long while. The cherry on the top would probably get him in trouble but Malcolm didn't care. He'd taken a selfie in his hoodie and sent it to Dani with the caption 'I heard JT bet you I couldn't be normal.' She'd texting back 'Lol. Gonna make him pay,' with a smiley face. He replied, 'Wait until I can see it.' He laughed at her thumbs up.

For just a moment he felt normal. Damned if it didn't feel great.


End file.
